Overcoming Weakness
by Dragon'sFury547
Summary: Draco Malfoy needs to overcome being weak. He needs to be strong for the things that lie ahead. But how? Hermione Granger of course. One-shot During HBP but A/U R&R!


Draco Malfoy was weak. It wasn't something he wanted or something he was proud of. On the contrary, he wished to be strong and powerful, and be able to prove to his father and the Dark Lord that he wasn't some sniveling child who couldn't handle the task at hand. But here he stood standing over the sink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom blubbering like a baby who didn't get what he wanted from his mother. He cried for his inability to accomplish the things he needed to save his family's life, he cried for finally realizing the innocence of his childhood was gone, that he was a man with responsibilities.

He stared at himself in the mirror thinking; _what have I done to myself? _The man in the mirror was not Draco Malfoy. The man in the mirror failed to acquire his handsome features. Instead it showed a man heavy with fatigue, dark circles around his eyes, pale but health looking skin gone and replaced with a white face, so white it looked as if he'd seen a ghost. His cheekbones had always been well defined thanks to his aristocratic features, but now they looked hollow and sunken in. Draco tore his face away from the mirror refusing to believe that that man was him. Turning his face to the sink he let the tears flow without stopping them.

Even though he seemed lost in his thoughts, he could hear the slow creek of the door to the look opening, giving away someone's arrival. In a flash, he turned around wand raised and pointed it at the intruders heart, his eyes as dark as grey eyes could be with being black from rage. "Who's there?" He snarls. He comes face to face with the one who disturbed him. Hermione Granger. She looked at him curiously, before lowering her eyes to his pointed wand, and back up to him. She held her hands up in surrender, showing she wasn't going to put up a fight.

"What the hell do you want Granger?" He sneered at her, but turned away to try and hide his tears. _It's useless, _he thought, _she's already seen me._

"Malfoy, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"No I'm not alright! Goodness mudblood, are you draft? For the brightest witch of our age, you sure are dull."

She raised her eyebrow at him, acknowledging the insult but choosing not to return one.

"Alright then. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He turned around to face her once more, a smirk on his face.

"What makes you think I want help from a _mudblood_? Hmm? Someone who is lower than the scum on my shoes? Worth nothing to this world and deserves to _die_. No I do not need your help, or anyone's for that matter. So if you would kindly leave me in peace I would be very grateful to have your filthiness ridden of my presence."

He watched as the hurt and fury crossed over her features. Her hands balling into fists at her sides and her cheeks turning bright red. In Draco's head, all he could think about was the hurt marring her features, and how _guilty_ he felt for causing it. Malfoy's didn't feel guilt! They weren't supposed to feel anything really.

He came out of his trance to hear her speak; "Fine, Malfoy. I was only trying to help. It's not _my _fault I care, even if you are the world's biggest git. Even bullies need comfort sometime or another. But who cares right!" She was yelling now, face even more red with rage, "I'm the dirt beneath your shoes, nothing, I deserve to die, right? No. Because you know what? I'm still a better person than you'll ever be."

Her words hit him hard, striking him where they were most needed now. Right in his heart. He thought before he couldn't trust anyone to help him enough. He thought Dumbledore wouldn't protect his family from the Dark Lord if he went to him for assistance. But now he knew that if Golden Girl Hermione Granger cared, then maybe she could convince Dumbledore to protect his family. He had to tell Granger the truth. He lowered his head, and his shoulders drooped, showing defeat.

"Granger," he spoke, his words sounding choked from trying not to cry, "I'm sorry." He looked up to see the disbelief if his apology across her face but continued. "I need help. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is falling apart and If I don't get help now, I could die and so could my mother and father. Please Granger, help me."

The tears flowed down his face once more, unable to stop them. His head was still lower and he was looking at his feet, but slowly two fingers lifted his chin forcing him to look Hermione Granger in the eye. The anger that was once there was gone, and a soft look was on her face. Slowly she reached down and took his hand, leading him to the wall so they could sit.

"Alright, Draco. I'll help you." He looked at her shocked, "But you have to be honest with me."

He nodded and began from the beginning. "Well, it all started last year…"

(A\N: Hiya guy's thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want and tell me what you think )


End file.
